Since 1984, we have investigated local area network (LAN) access to bibliographic retrieval systems. This year, we implemented network access to the Library's online catalog. Staff can search the catalog from their offices in three buildings, or from a public workstation in the Library, via the DCRT LAN. Consultative services continue to NIH research staff seeking bibliographic file handling software on personal workstations. We explored CD ROM technology, testing Books in Print Plus, Lasergene, and Compact Cambridge MEDLINE in stand-alone mode. We plan to continue with network access to this medium in the next stage.